Ignorance is Bliss
by Light Derived from Darkness
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era one day and gives a ‘special’ gift to Inuyasha. He’s somehow naturally amused and in awed by it, until she starts laughing hysterically...Please R&R.


**Summary: **Kagome returns to the feudal era one day and gives a 'special' gift to Inuyasha. He's somehow naturally amused and in awed by it, until she starts laughing hysterically…A silly, stupid one-chapter story that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Now I have. I'm free! Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything in association with it.

"Hey Inuyasha, I brought you something back from my time for you," Kagome said one morning, naturally lugging along her overstuffed backpack full of modern day conveniences. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't have paid any attention to this latest contraption she had dragged back with her, but his ears twitched with the piercing sound that came from it.

It squeaked.

He turned and first glared at it as though he were being offered a goblet of poison or facing down an enemy. Then he cautiously took the present into his hands, blinking a bit more than usual with the bright colors that reflected from it, vibrant and noticeable in the morning sunlight.

"What _is_ this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed it in an animalistic manner, finding a strange, deluded smell emitting from it and grimacing slightly.

"It's…er…just a little gift from me we'll say," Kagome said as the others all looked at it with curiosity as well. They had never seen anything so odd-looking in their era, especially Inuyasha, who seemed more intrigued by it than any of them.

He felt it was flexible in his hands and compressed between his fingers a bit as Kagome had done just now. It let out a high-pitched, almost scream-like sound that startled everyone and caused Inuyasha to drop it hesitantly to the ground. It squeaked a bit more as it impacted and rolled away slightly. As the others realized it wasn't lunging to attack, Inuyasha growled at it in an almost barbaric manner.

"Is that thing _alive_?" Inuyasha asked, and he swore he heard Kagome giggle a bit from above. When he looked up, however, she was hardly smiling at all.

"No of course not. Do you think I'd give _you_ anything that was alive and expect it to live?" Kagome responded, and Inuyasha scoffed first and then approached the unmoving object, poking it repeatedly and listening as it let out several more weaker, drawling groans of lifeless agony.

"Hey, do you think I could look at it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked quietly, reaching out with his tiny arms in pleading innocence, but Inuyasha turned and growled at him possessively, frightening the poor kistune youkai away from his gift as he continued to observed it.

"You could have just said 'no' you jerk," Shippo spat, looking angry he had been denied a turn with the somehow intriguing item.

Something about the noise was making Inuyasha feel strangely aggressive, his hair slowly standing on end and his blood churning whenever the painfully trill sound rang through the air. Finally, after a moment of almost eerily uneventful experimentation through stabbing and distorting it mercilessly, it drove him to the point where he seized the object ruthlessly into his hands once more and punctured the plastic with his fangs, listening as the item let out a deafening sound as though in true pain.

"Oh no! You killed it!" Shippo shouted, having forgotten that Kagome had told them it wasn't alive, though it was hard for them to understand considering the shrieks the thing made whenever touched or 'harmed.' Inuyasha turned as Shippo exclaimed this, the colorful dohickey still wedged between his glistening teeth.

"Itastsfunny…" he muttered as he continued to gnaw on it, attempting to satisfy his curiosity as to what exactly the thing itself was, when suddenly Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to laugh, first softly and quietly as though she had been attempting to keep it repressed and hidden. But within a moment of watching Inuyasha enjoy his gift she couldn't bottle it up any longer and looked prepared to fall backwards laughing and giggling hysterically, her arms wrapped around her stomach as it ached with the uncontained amusement.

"Whasofunny?" Inuyasha asked with an aggravated expression with the thing still clasped between his teeth. This only served to make her laugh even harder as he continued to stare at her utterly baffled. The others looked curious as well as to why this outburst had come of her when it seemed her token was beginning to make Inuyasha content.

"I thought maybe it would entertain you a bit Inuyasha, but I never thought you'd actually chew on it!" Kagome laughed, her eyes beginning to tear a bit as Inuyasha finally spit out the now mangled object out of his mouth and glared at her with renewed anger.

"What the hell was that thing and why are you laughing?!" Inuyasha said, menacingly hovering over her as she began to calm a bit with her fit of giggles, enough so that she could explain why she was humored.

"That was a squeaky toy Inuyasha. In my era we give them to dogs to chew on so they won't gnaw on other things," Kagome finally said, and it took a moment for Inuyasha to register what she had just said. By the time he did, his face contorted into one of hatred as the others began to join in the laughter as well.

"You mean I was just chomping on some plaything meant for stupid beasts to bite on and keep their puny minds distracted?" he raged as the others now looked prepared to topple over. Kagome had managed to fall back into her original state of contained humor and simply bent down and picked up a stick from the ground.

"And now for my next experiment," she began with an almost thoughtful tone, bringing the branch back in preparation of launching it. "Fetch!"

_Yeah, I know. As I said, just a stupid little fic that wouldn't stop plaguing me. Please review if you read this and tell me what you thought of it, though I may not want to know…_


End file.
